Saviour
by woodrosegirl
Summary: Another version of the events leading up to Luke's disappearence, its WIP but is nearly finished.
1. Chapter 1

One:

"You've been re-assigned" AD Partridge's voice cut through my thoughts and snapped me back to reality.  
"Re-assigned?" I looked at him blankly.  
"Yes Agent Reyes, to New York"  
The NYC Field office. Harder and tougher then the cosy New Orleans offices.  
"You'll be transferred in a week" he said, nodding his head curtly towards me. I took that as my signal to leave.

Bradford Follmer. Or should I say AD Follmer. He's my new supervisor.

Bradford?

What a name! I'd only ever been to New York once, and I never imagined myself to be working here. Now I'm standing here in AD Follmer's swanky office and feeling very unsure of myself. Suddenly the door opens and walks over to me and shakes my hand. "You must be Agent Reyes" God he's gorgeous! "Yes, I'm Special Agent Monica Reyes"  
"Well welcome to the NYC Field Office"  
We go into his office and sit down. He's wearing a charcoal suit, white shirt and looks spotless, flawless. His office is just the same. Plush mahogany desk, pictures of the American flag and the President adorning the walls. The way he moves and shuffles the papers on his desk makes me feel that this guy plays by the book. Even his hair is gelled to perfection. I'm a big believer that looks say a lot about a person's personality.

"So, Agent Reyes you specialise in...satanic ritual abuse"  
"Yes" I say, and flash him a smile. "There's a case, and it certainly has elements which we could use your help in"  
I take the case file and read through it.

The case turns out to be a crock. However it's nice to have someone watching my back. Apart from having no evidence of satanic ritual abuse I'm enjoying my time in NYC. The big apple. A few days later one of AD Follmer's cases turns out to be a big success, and he asks me out to celebrate. I say yes without even thinking about it.

That evening he shows me everything that the city has to offer, I'm just the rookie agent from New Orleans, and while some of the agents laugh at my theories Brad actually listens to me and takes me seriously. When we go out he takes me to Heat, a quirky little bar in the city. Luckily it's near my apartment as I'm useless at hailing cabs in the city.

"You wanna do shots?" I say to Brad as we perch on the bar. His eyes dance with excitement. "You're on" he says. We drink heavily but I beat him at the shot race. "Now what?" I ask him, wondering what he has planned. "Now we go dancing" he says, and flashes me a cheeky grin.  
I'm pretty sure I'm drunk, and I'm pretty sure he is too. Which is how we ended up at a salsa dance club at midnight. He's a good dancer, but so am I, and we match each step to step. He pulls me close to him, our legs entwined.  
"Monica" he murmurs softly. Then he kisses me.  
"You wanna get of here?" I whisper.

We take a taxi back to my apartment. Once inside we're all over each other. We don't make it into the bedroom and sink down onto the couch and begin the exploration of each other. He's hot, desperate. I just wanted him to pull off his pants and drive into me, lay into me. He had other ideas. Kissing me feverishly his hands undid my top and bra and his hands stroked my breasts over and over until I cried out wanting release. I removed his shirt and moved my fingers around the bulge in his trousers. Needless to say *they* were off pretty sharpish. He undid my skirt and moved his hand into my panties.

I cried out when he stroked my clit, and arched my back into him. He breathed my name and I felt him slip inside me. I revelled in the sensation of him. We rocked back and forth until we collapsed, both of us spent. I don't know whether it was the excessive amount of alcohol that made us pass out, or the endorphins released from...well you know, but we both fell asleep on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

I woke up the next morning with a heavy weight on my chest. It took me a minute to realise who it was. The events of last night came flooding back. I'd slept with Brad. My supervisor.  
I looked at him, his blond hair now ungelled, flopping over his head.  
"Brad" I whisper. He didn't stir. "Brad!"  
Nothing. Slowly I trace my hand down his chest until I reach my destination. That does the trick. "Mmmm" he mumbles and open's his eyes. "Hey" he says.  
"Hey yourself" then we kiss and my hands move through his hair. "You hungry?" I ask. He stretches and moves closer to me. He doesn't answer, instead he kisses me. Needless to say we don't have breakfast for several hours.

The next morning he calls me to his office. As soon as the door is shut we're kissing, hands roaming everywhere. I break away. "Brad this is wrong"  
He looks away, out the window, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. " I know" he says.  
"You're my supervisor!" He interrupts me. "Dammit Monica I know the rules" He takes my hand. "I don't want to stop seeing you" he says gently. "But Brad, what if we get caught...?"  
"We won't, we just have to be careful" He leans in for another kiss. Against my own intentions to be careful, I kiss him back and we lock the door.

The following night we go out to dinner and then back to his apartment. It's very clean and tidy, just like his work persona. Everything work related goes into his study. It's the only room he doesn't show me. We go into his bedroom and stretch out kissing on his bed. All clothing is removed. I move my hands around his erection, eliciting a guttural moan from Brad. I need him inside me. I straddle him and when he's inside of me I move slowly, up and down, around, up and down, around. I open my eyes to find him staring at me intently. His hands move to my breasts while I move on top of him. Suddenly he leans forward and takes my right nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. I cry out his name but carry on moving, up down, around until the sensations of him at my breasts and his cock get too much. I begin moving faster until I can't control it any more. "Oh God...Brad!" He came when I did which pushed me over the edge even more.

I collapse on top of him, exhausted and he kisses my cheeks and moves his hands down to my ass. I laugh, not caring about anything, not caring about the silly anti-fraternization rules, just caring about how good it felt to be in his arms.  
Over breakfast I ask him what would happen if we were caught. He didn't look surprised that I asked.  
"Monica honey, don't think about that"  
"But what if we do?"  
He moved next to me and looked me in the eyes. "Transfer" He looks at me quizzically. "Weren't you told this in training?"  
Maybe, I think. But I never thought it would apply to me.

One morning we're lying in bed, slightly sweaty from sex, I'm on my side , lightly dozing but I can feel him watching me. I'm half asleep anyway so I don't really pay attention. "Monica" he whispers, and strokes my hair away from my face. "Monica" he tries again. I mumble something which I hope passes for yes. "I want you to know that I hope you don't think that this is just casual sex"  
I didn't.  
"Monica" his voice was shaking a little. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Monica...I think I'm falling in love with you" he faltered. "No...I know I'm falling in love with you"  
He waited for my reply. I sat up, his eyes still locked with mine. "I love you too Brad" I said simply.

We were so careful not to get caught. I voiced my worries to him again. At this point we had been seeing each other for a year. All he had said to me was "Don't you find it slightly sexy? sneakin' around like this?" I had to agree. A secret love affair was something I'd never thought I'd do. It was funny to see him at work, all serious and buttoned up, clean and presentable. He was very daring, we made love in my office, the bathroom, his office. As my father would say "We were crazy kids in love"

12 blissful months, I doubted any other relationship I could have would be as intense as it was with Brad.  
But a few years later, it all started to go wrong.

We were at his apartment, which in essence had become 'my' apartment since I was always there. We were dozing in his bed when the phone rang. He answered sleepily "Brad Follmer" I smiled to myself. Always the professional. Brad was silent for a while, and as the other person talked, his face grew more serious. "I will be right there" he said in a clenched tone. He threw the phone down. "Fuck!"  
"Brad?" I said concerned. He got out of bed and started pulling on clothes. "Brad what's wrong?" He finished dressing and gave me a kiss. "You'll find out tomorrow, just don't worry" "What's going on?" I said nervously. "I'll phone you later, okay?" and then he was gone.

The sound of the phone ringing woke me up from my restless sleep. I leaned over to answer it. "Hello" I said groggily. "Hey it's me" His tone was urgent. "Brad what is it?" I knew I sounded worried. "You've got to come down here Mon" he sighed and I pictured him holding his head in his hands. "There's a meeting in my office, you've been assigned a case. Please be here in a hour" He hung up. I smiled ruefully, professional to the core. The phone rang again. It was Brad. "Love you" he said. "Love you too"


End file.
